El verdadero amor
by Annette Chiba
Summary: Nuevos enemigos , porque Serena ya no quiere saber de Darien , acaso Seiya tendra alguna oportunidad, Irvin le es infiel a Serena? y ahora se le hizo el sueño a Rei?, bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Han pasado ya cinco años desde la batalla con sailor galaxia , y como es costumbre cuatro chicas se reunen como siempre todos los fines de semana para conversar sobre como van en sus cursos, de la universidad

Lita: Y dinos amy que tal te fue en tu seminario de biología molecular? O algo asi en el que fuiste?

Amy: me fue bien estuvo muy interesante , trato de varios temas muy importantes ,

Rei: Si eso me dijo Darien , pero el tuvo que regresar un dia antes de que termine el seminario ya que lo necesitaban en el hospital

Mina : bueno al menos tienes suerte Amy , ya que si Serena hubiera estado aquí, ten por seguro que te habria estado atormentado con lo celosa que era ella.

Lita : tienes razón , yo creo que se hubiera inscrito en el seminario sin importarle saber sobre iba a tratar

Rei : si Serena era demasiado celosa

Todas rien

Rei: No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo , no sepamos nada de ella

Se siente un aire de tristeza ,se puede ver el dolor reflejado en sus rostros

Amy: bueno eso lo decidió ella ,asi k no podíamos hacer nada al respecto.

Mina: si pero yo creo que no debimos dejarla

Amy: Bueno eso parte del pasado , además ahora que no esta tenemos vidas tranquilas

Lita : ssi ya no hemos vuelto a tener que exponer nuestras vidas , es como si su precensia atrayera el mal , y mientras no este creo.. que no habre problemas

Mientras tanto en el hospital Darien se encontraba conversando con su Andrew quien llegaba del extranjero.

Andrew: realmente no me sorprende que seas uno de los mejores medicos del país

Darien: Vamos no es para tanto

Andrew : y dime que es de Serena ,has sabido algo de ella?

Darien: no… es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra

Los días pasaron , Rei quien se encontraba estudiando comunicación , paso el examen para poder hacer sus practicas en Moon Producciones la cual era una de las mas grandes televisoras de Japon

**En la televisora**

Sundal: bueno jóvenes , deseo darles la bienvenida , yo seré el director de su grupo , y recuerden que tienen que ser los mejores para poder quedarse aquí ya que si no dan lo mejor de ustedes tendrán que regresar a sus casas

Los jóvenes son llevados por las instalaciones de la televisora hasta llegar a un salón en el que se encontraban los demás instructores los cuales son presentados , rei quien se encontraba muy emocionada y cuando entra al salón su mirada queda detenida en un joven no mayor que ella de ojos verdes y cabello rubio

Rei : asi que se llama Irvin (en pensamientos )

El dia sin ningún contratiempo , y los días fueron pasando y Rei había logrado hacerse mas amiga de Irvin , quien era el mas joven de todos los demás instructores

Irvin: bueno muchachos esto a sido todo por hoy , recuerden que para mañana tienen que traer un titular de 5minutos .

Alumnos : siiiiiiii

Rei : sale detras de Irvin y lo llama : Instructor

Irvin: dime que sucede Hino???

Rei : Es…teee quisiera saber si podría invitarle una taza de café??? ( un poco sonrojada )

Irvin un poco sorprendido , sonríe Claro no hay problema Hino

Mientras tanto en Londres una joven recuerda lo sucedido esa mañana

_Director: bueno señorita … debido a sus excelentes notas Moon Producciones ha decidido que usted debe formar parte de su equipo _

_Joven: Eso quiere decir que viajaría a Japon???_

_Director: claro ,viajaras a mas tardar dentro de un mes , claro que eso dependerá de cómo salga en sus exámenes_

_Joven : si _

Fin del recuerdo

Joven : Un mes solo un mes , es el máximo tiempo que nos separa

_Flash__ back_

_¿?: Vamos no te pongas asi _

_Joven: Me vas a hacer mucha falta Irvin _

_Irvin: vamos , solo serán unos meses , además si sigues asi con tus cursos a ti también te van a llamar _

_Joven: pero eso seria dentro de seis meses todavía , _

_Irvin : vamos corazón ,el tiempo pasa muy rápido , te prometo que voy a llamarte todos los días_

_Joven: No va ser lo mismo haciendo pucheros _

_Irvin : yyyaaa amor , no me pongas esa carita _

_Ambos jóvenes unen sus labios en un tierno beso_

_Fin del flash back_

Joven sonroja ,pronto amor , solo un mes nos separa

Devuelta en Tokio

Irvin: y bien Srta Hino de que quería hablarme ¿?

Rei : sonrojada , bueno yo essteee , quería saber que tenia que hacer este fin de semana ya que nos reuniremos con unas amigas ya que a una de ellas le han dado un papel para una obra y por eso vamos a celebrar y yoo pense que quizás a usted le agradaría ir

Irvin con una sonrisa , y en donde va a ser ???

Rei levanta la mirada enserio puede ir????

Irvin: claro me agradaría ir , ya que en este tiempo que llevo aquí no e tenido la oportunidad de conocer muchos lugares

Rei : entonces lo espero en el templo a las 12

Irvin asiente con la cabeza y se va

Sábado por la mañana ,Rei se encontraba muy feliz arreglando el templo mientras las chicas iban llegando uno por una , la primera en llegar en fue Ami

Rei Hola ami que tal?

Ami : que tal Rei , y dime hoy conoceremos a ese joven instructor de quien tanto nos hablas??

Rei ,siiiiiiiiii (muy emocionda ) disculpa si va a venir , pero y cuéntame como te ha ido a ti en estos días?

Ami , Bueno algunos días es un poco pesado pero como tengo a Darien a mi lao el siempre me esta apoyando

En eso llega Lita con unos bocaditos que había preparado para la reunion

Lita : que tal chicas como estan??

Ambas bien ,después de responder Rei mira su reloj ,Lita quien se percata de la acción de Rei

Lita : Asi que hoy lo conoceremos??

Rei sorprendida , como miren ahí bien Mina

Mina :muchachas como estan???

Mientras tanto Darien se encontraba en el hospital

Darien : Serena mi princesa donde estas? Aun no comprendo el porque de tu actitud ese dia

Flash back

_Serena : Alejate _

_Darien : Pero Serena amor dime que pasa _

_Serena : no me llames asi , no entiendes quiero que desparezcas de mi vida lárgate con esa traidora!!!!!_

_Darien : no es lo que tu piensas ,__ yo solo tengo ojos para ti , tu eres mi vida_

_Serena Vete , desaparece de aquí no quiero verte ni a ellas__, mucho menos a esa traidora , largo , tirando todo lo que tenia al alcance de su mano _

_Enfermera : será mejor que se retire , esta empeorando su salud_

_Darien : pero_

_Enfermera : retirese o llamare a seguridad_

_Darien tuvo que marcharse_

_Fin del flash back_

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Darien volviera en si

Darien : adelante

Enfermera Doctor , tiene una visita , lo dejo pasar??

Darien si claro adelante que pase

Andrew: Darien amigo

Darien: que tal Andrew , dime que te trae por aquí?

Andrew : muy entusiasmado , Creo que ya tengo noticia de Serena

Darien muy sorprendido se levanta de su asiento ,Que dices , estas Seguro? Donde esta dime

Andrew : calma , siéntate , mira , y le muestra un sobre que contenía unas fotografías

Darien las mira y ; Pero estas son fotos de un desfile , que tiene que ver con Serena?

Andrew : me dieron esas fotos para hacer el catalogo de esa colección ,..

Darien : PERO QUE TIENEN QUE VER CON SERENA, a punto de perder los papeles

Andrew : lasa fotografías son muy buenas y cuando pregunte quien las tomo , me dijeron un nombre : Serena Tsukino

Darien : Eso quiero decir que ya esta bien , y donde tomaron esas fotos ,donde se encuentra (con un tono desesperado )

Andrew : Esta estudiando en Londres , comunicación pero , ha tenido una gran trayectoria como fotografa ,aquí tienes todos los datos que consegui de ella

Darien :Asi que en Londres , (el rostro de Darien vuelve a mostrar la sonrisa que hace años había perdido)

Andrew : Vas a ir a buscarla?

Darien : claro que si , tomare el primer vuelo

En el templo , las chicas están reunidas conversando porque ya habían terminado de acodar las cosas

Mina : y bien Rei a que hora citaste a ese guapo conductor que tienes por instructor??

Rei , ya no debe de tardar

Lita : que emoción ,al fin podre conocer al famoso Irvin

En eso se escucha un auto , las chicas salen y ven a Irvin subir las escaleras ,rei lo saluda con la mano y ante este acto el sonríe

Mina : Pero si es tan lindo (poniendo sus ojos de corazón ) creo que voy a quitártelo Rei , jiji

Rei se adelantahasta llegar a Irvin los saluda y acto seguido lo presenta a las chicas

Rei: Irvin , ellas son mis amigas Ami , Mina , Lita

Ami : mucho gusto

Lita : Es un placer conocerlo

Mina: vaya eres muy joven y simpatico para ser instructor

Rei: con ojos que hechaban chispas : MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Compórtate quieres

Mina: lo siento

Irvin sonríe, y todos entran al templo

Mientras en el hospital

Director Fuji: Asi que te piensas ausentar por unas semanas

Darien : asi es tengo unos asuntos muy importantes que resolver es por ello que le aviso que tengo que irme en cuanto antes

Director: De acuerdo , pero tendrá que ser cuando termine la conferencia

Darien : pero no puede ser antes?

Director :Entiendo que su asuntos sean muy importantes , pero no puede dejar los asuntos sin concluir , además contábamos con su apoyo para la conferencia ,al terminio de esta ustede podrá retirarse , fui claro???

Darien : Si ,(se retira )

En el templo la tarde fue muy amena , claro con las ocurrencias de Mina, las chicas se retiraron dejando a Rei con la compañía de Irvin

Rei : espero que no se haya aburrido instructor

Irvin : Irvin

Rei: como?

Irvin : Llamane Irvin , "instructor" me hace sentir muy viejo

Rei : sonrojada Deacuerdo pero con la condición que tu también me llames por mi nombre

Irvin asiente con la cabeza

Rei : y dime cuanto tiempo llevas en Moon Producciones????

Irvin : casi 6 meses , ese es el tiempo en que llevo en Tokio

Como se hacia tarde Irvin se retiro , Rei e Irvin se hicieron mas amigos ,y tambien pasaba tiempo con las chicas..


	2. el regreso de los three lights

**Capitulo2:****El regreso de los three Lights**

Un dia en el que Mina se encontraba paseando por el parque sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y tropezó con alguien

Mina: auchhh, lo siento estaba ditraida

¿?: Como siempre soñando despierta

Mina levanta la mirada YATEN!!!!!! Eres tu!!!!!!!! Pero cuando volviste?? Y dime como están los demás?

Yaten: volvimos anoche y..

¿?:Nosotros también estamos bien

Mina: taiki , Seiya , que bueno verlos, esperen a que las chicas se enteren se van a morir de la emoción

Los chicos sonríen

Mina fue con los muchachos al templo , sin decirles nada a las chicas ya que deseaba sorprenderlas

En el templo , estaban todas reunidas y claro también Irvin , quien en esos últimos días se había hecho muy amigo de las muchachas

Ami: Por lo que e escuchado de ti se ve que has sido muy aplicado , mira que lograr tener un contrato de trabajo antes d terminar la carrera

Irvin : un poco apenado . bueno yo solo me dedique a lo que mas me gustaba , además no e sido el único , tenia una compañera , que era mejor que yo , se suponía que estos días me iba a llamar para confirmarme que ella vendría , pero … (suspira ) creo que se ha decidido dedicarse a lo que mas le gustaba aunque ella siempre lo negaba

Rei : Asi? Entonces dices que tu amiga no vendrá???

Irvin : parece que no ,ella prometió llamarme en cuanto le dieran la oferta de trabajo , pero creo que tomo el camino a su verdadera vocación , la fotografía

Lita : que estaba estudiando ella y cual era su nombre?

Irvin : estudio Comunicación ,igual que yo , pero yo le llevaba un semestre pero cuando se trataba de fotos , ella era la numero uno , varias revistas la llamaban para que tome fotografías de lo desfiles y mas

Ami: y cual era su nombre?

En eso abren la puerta del templo

Mina: chicas que tal , hola Irvin , adivinen les tengo una sorpresa

Chicas : hola Mina

Lita : que clase de sorpresa nos traes ahora??

Mina : Bueno recuerdan a tres estrellas fugaces???

AMi quieres decir que …..

Rei : Volvieron??????

En eso hace su aparición Los Three Lights

Taiki : que tal Ami como has estado?

Lita chicos que alegría verlos nuevamente , como han estado , todo esta bien??

Rei : Irvin ellos son los three lights los recuerdas?

IRvin : Claro que si eran un grupo muy famoso ,asi que ustedes han vuelto y van a volver a cantar??

Seiya : Estamos viendo todos (mirando a todos lados ) ME pueden decir donde esta bombom??? Quiero verla

EL rostro de las chicas muestra un aire de tristeza , hasta que al fin una de ellas toma la palabra

Ami : ella ya no esta con nosotras hace años se marcho dejando todo y no hemos vuelto a saber de ella

Seiya: no saben nada de ella , y que no se supone que se iba a casar con Darien?

Ami : si pero como te digo ella nos dejo (con un toque de rudeza en sus palabras)

Yaten : pero porque se fue???

Mina : no lo sabemos , todo cambio cuando se fueron y ella también cambio mucho , y simplemente decidió partir dejando todo atrás incluso a Darien

Irvin notando que ya estaba de más en aquella conversación se pudo de pie y se despidió

Taiki , que fue lo que paso cuando fue la ultima vez que la vieron

Flash back

_Enferma : Señoritas no pueden entrar ahí la paciente no quiere recibir visitas _

_Mina : estoy segura que se alegrara de vernos además somos sus amigas, asi sin hacer caso a la enfermera , abrió la puerta y entraron _

_Ahí se encontraba Serena sentada viendo hacia la ventana _

_Serena: no quiero nada te puedes marchar _

_Las chicas se mantenían en silencio _

_Serena : que no oyes? Ya te dije que cuando necesite algo te voy a llamar asi que vete que quiero estar sola_

_Rei : Serena pero que descortés eres ,_

_Serena Voltea lentamente y su mirada se mostraba fría , había perdido aquel brillo que la caracterizaba , las chicas al verla dejaron de avanzar _

_Serena : que hacen aquí? Lárguense traidoras_

_Lita pero de que estas hablando?_

_Serena: largo no quiero que estén aquí , y su mirada se fija en lña chica de cabellos azules y su mirada se llena de mas odio ¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUIERO QUE SE LARGUEN!! NO VUELVAN TRAIDORAS , EN ESPECIAL TU MIZUNO , LARGATE ,ENFERMERA , ENFERMERA (COMENZO A Gritar ) en eso dos enfermeras entran a la habitación y sacan a la fuerza a las muchachas _

_Serena : que quede muy claro que no quiero visitas de acuerdo_

_Fin del flash back _

Lita : ese fue el ultimo dia que la vimos , y aun no comprendemos porque nos llamo de es modo

Seiya:( en pensamientos) _entonces si me necesitabas ,bombom y yo no respondi a tu llamado, que tonto e sido _

Taiki : pero díganme que fue lo que le paso a Serena para que este en el hospital?

Lita: Fue un accidente , Serena le atropello un automóvil,

Chicos: Como!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lita : continuando con la explicación) El chofer dijo que se le atravezo de un derrepente y ya no pudo frenar ,

Rei: Serena estaba actuando rara en esos días , había semanas en las que ni nos dirigía la palabra

Yaten: Pero nose suponía que ustedes eran amigas , tenían que acercarse mas a ella , no alejarse

Mina: si pero ella no lo permitia simplemente se alejaba

Amy: pero aunque nos reclamen no van a solucionar nada , simplemente se fue dejando todo

Seiya: y Darien como esta el?

Amy: El esta bien (respondió de manera cortante)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tokio

Chica1¿?:Si las cosas siguen asi ,creo que tendremos que ir a buscarla

Chica2¿?: No creo que sea necesario porque ella va a venir , pero recuerda que se lo diremos cuando las cosas se pongan peor ya que esa fue nuestra promesa

Chica1¿: Demonios hasta ahora no entiendo porque tomo esa decisión .

Chica2: pero recuerda que era lo mejor para ella en ese momento

**En Londres**

Antuanet: Asi que viajaras en esta semana?

Joven: SIII!!!!, que emoción al fin voy a poder ser conductora

Antuanet: Y dime ya le dijiste a Irving que vas a ir??'

Joven : No quiero darle una sorpresa

Antuanet : Tu si que te pasas Serena ,el pobrecito debe de pensar que ya lo olvidaste

Serena : no sabes las ganas que tengo de decírselo en la veces que hablo con el pero quiero sorprenderlo

Antuanet: ayyyy amiga eres muyyyyyyyyy mala con el muchacho

Serena : si pero asi me quiere , jiji

Antuanet: Bueno Sere vamos a preparar tus cosas para tu viaje, pero recuerda que yo seré la madrina de tu boda

Serena : (sonrojada) si descuida tu serás mi madrina

Los Three lights después de conversar con las chicas se despidieron ,en todo el camino Seiya se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sus hermanos al verlo y sabiendo en quien pensaba (N.A. obvio no?) decidieron permanecer callados hasta llegar al departamento, al entrar Seiya solo se dirigió a su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente en Moon producciones

Irving: vaya Rei tu si que me sorprendes

Rei:Asi y porque?

Irving: Mira que ser amiga de los Three Lights

Rei : Bueno entonces creo que eso me da puntos a favor cierto??

Irving: (sonriéndole) Yo creo que si tienes puntos a tu favor

Rei: Entonces eso merece que me invites a cenar( N.A. : que mandada resulto ser peor que Mina)

Irving: (la mira un poco sorprendido) Y bien dime a , (pero en eso suena su celular ) _Alo! Si hola que tal eres tu si dime …._

_Irving se alejo un poco , y Rei estaba un poco molesta por la interrupción ya que estaba a punto de que el la lleve a cenar._

En el hospital Darien estaba apoyandado en la conferencia, y lo único que esperaba era a que esta termine para poder marcharse ,Al terminar la conferencia ,

Darien: al fin un dia menos para poder estar a tu lado Serena

Amy se acerca a Darien

Amy : Darien , que tal ¿ estuvo muy interesante la conferencia de medicina forense cierto?

Darien : cual' asi estuvo muy bien (sin Hacerle mucho caso )

Amy: Darien un favor quería que me ayudaras en unos cursos , lo que pasa es que la semana que viene son los exámenes y

Darien (quien no dejo que terminara ) Lo siento Amy , estoy muy ocupado no podre ayudarte

Amy: esta bien Darien descuida

Al dia siguiente en la tarde , las chicas se reunieron en el Templo ,ya que Rei las habia llamado

Lita : Y bien dinos que es lo que sucede?

Rei : bueno las reunido , porque anoche senti una presencia maligna

Mina : quieres Decir que hay un nuevo enemigo?

Lita: Entonces suspirando no es ella quien atrae el mal , sino simplemente es nuestro destino

Voz::Hasta que al fin algo de lo que dices es cierto

Las chicas voltearon hacia la puerta :Ustedes, pero que hacen a qui?

Voz: Como se nota que nos han extrañando

Lita : que es lo que quieren

_**Notas de la Autora** :Sorry por no actualizar , pero prometo subir el siguiente capitulo antes del viernes , solo que como soy nueva , aun me estoy complicando con esto , bueno gracias_


	3. Chapter 3

Lita: Entonces suspirando no es ella quien atrae el mal , sino simplemente es nuestro destino

Voz:Hasta que al fin algo de lo que dices es cierto

Las chicas voltearon hacia la puerta :Ustedes, pero que hacen aqui?

Voz: Como se nota que nos han extrañando

Lita : que es lo que quieren

Haruka: bueno como ya saben el planeta esta en peligro nuevamente , asi que es nuestro deber protegerla y cuidar de sus habitantes

Amy: Pero nose supone que es la princesa quien debe velar por este planeta?

Michiru: Tienes razón ¿Dónde se encuentra la princesa?

Todas quedaron en silencio

Haruka: Bueno Venus tu eres la líder de las inners asi que cualquier cosa solo te la comunicaremos a ti , y seras tu la única que se dirija a nosotras.

Mina: esta bien

Haruka y Michiru se retiraron

Rei: despus de salir de su asombro : Rayos!! Pero que se han creido para venir a hablarnos de ese modo

Mina: Lo importante ahora es encontrar al nuevo enemigo ,y saber que es lo que busca

Lita: Genial , eos significa que tendremos que volver a poner nuestras vidas en peligro

Amy: Quizas eso no sea necesario

Todas: Que quieres decir

Amy : Rei y si intententas localizar a Serena con tu fuego sagrado?, tal vez si la localizas , podríamos decirle lo del enemigo y asi ellaseria quien tendría que enfrentarlo

Mina: Se te olvida que estas hablando de la princesa acaso quieres poner su vida en peligro? Recuerda que es nuestra misión ver su bienestar , y si tenemos que moriri por salvarla yo estoy dispuesta a dar la vida

Lita : Pero Mina en parte Amy tiene razón , con la ayuda del cristal de plata , ya no correríamos peligro y todo seria mas fácil

Rei: Yo creo que Amy y Lita tienen razón y no me molesta tener que buscar a Serena para que vea por el bienestar del plñaneta

Mina:Pues no me gusta su modo de pensar y se retira muy molesta

Ya en su departamento Mina se recuesta en su casa ,

Mina: Donde estas Serena? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?, comienza a recordar el incidente en el hospital , y las demás veces en que fue y las enfermeras no le permitieron entrar

_Flash back_

_Mina: Pero que dice, etiendo que ese dia estaba alterada , como es posible que no quiera recibir visitas?_

_Enfermera: Señorita, entienda por favor , ella no desea ver a nadie _

_Mina: Esta bien _

…………………

_Mina: ¿Cómo que ya no esta?_

_Enfermera: Ayer salió de alta asi que tal vez pueda verla en su casa ,y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta y se fue _

_Fin del flash back_

Mina: Donde estas Serena , que a sido de tu vida?

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Three lights

Taiki: Seiya en que piensas , desde que llegamos has estado muy distraído

Yaten: Acaso no es obvio

Seiya: Debimos venir antes ,

Taiki: Que quieres decir

Seiya : Yo sentía que Serena me necesitaba , pero pensé que era mi imaginación , y además pensé que estaría bien ya que se había quedado con su gran amor(Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono molesto)

A la mañana siguiente las chicas a excepto Mina se reunieron en el Templo Lita: Y chicas lograron localizarla?

Rey estuve meditando , frente a mi fuego sagrado ,pero no tuve éxito

Amy: yo tampoco pude localizarla con mi computador

Lita : Bueno solo nos queda enfrentar nuestro destino

En el Hospital Darien ya había terminado sus conferencias asi que solo estab arreglando unos detalles para su viaje

Caundo estab en su consultorio , se sento y dirigió su mirada a un portaretrato que tenia sobre su escritorio en donde se encontraba una foto de El y de Serena , tomo el cuadro

Darien: Serena, me haces tanta falta

El Sonido de la puerta saco a Darien de sus pensamientos

Darien : Adelante

Amy : Asi que pasado mañana te vas de viaje?

Daien : ya termine con todos los asuntos que tenia pendiente

Amy: y cuantos días te iras?

Darien : El tiempo que sea necesario , necesito arreglar muchas cosas

Amy : Y se puede saber que es tan importante?

Darien no había prestado atención a esta ultima pregunta de Amy ya que sus pensamientos eran solo para su princesa

Amy: Todavia sigues pensando en ella?,al ver que su mirada se dirigía al portaretrato

Darien : la mira , Tu sabes muy bien que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella

Amy : Pero no crees que ya paso mucho tiempo sin saber de ella , a lo mejor ya hizo su vida y es feliz con otro…

Darien: No!!! Eso jamás , El amor que Serena y yo nos tenemos es enorme y nada ni nadie en este mundo va a evitar que yo la encuentre

Amy: Esta bien Darien pero no te enojes solo fue un comentario , además recuerda que no sabemos nada de ella ,y que tampoco a ti te quiso ver cuando estaba internada

Darien : Si lo se por eso tengo que encontrarla para poder aclarar las cosas , estoy seguro que hubo un mal entendido , solo espero que este bien , si me disculpas quiero estar solo

Amy: Esta bien no hay problema retirándose del consultorio

Fuera del consultorio

Amy : no puede ser que a pesar del tiempo aun no la hayas olvidado


	4. Chapter 4

Darien : Si lo se por eso tengo que encontrarla para poder aclarar las cosas , estoy seguro que hubo un mal entendido , solo espero que este bien , si me disculpas quiero estar solo

Amy: Esta bien no hay problema retirándose del consultorio

Fuera del consultorio

Amy : no puede ser que a pesar del tiempo aun no la hayas olvidado

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo3 **

Voz: No puedes dejar que ella te lo quite

Amy: colocando su mano sobre la frente , No puede ser otra vez estos dolores de cabeza,, Si es cierto nadie me lo va a quitar ….Pero que estoy pensando , si él siempre la a querido a ella

Voz: Recuerda que tu eres mejor que esa niña que solo sabe llorar, eres TU quien merece ser la soberana de Tokio de Cristal

Amy: es cierto , yo soy la que tiene el derecho de ser la soberna ,debo luchar por el ,tengo que lograr sacarle de la cabeza a esa tonta

Voz : Recuerda…

En un lugar oscuro

Sombra1: Y bien como van las cosas?

Sombra2 : Ella pronto estará en camino y tendrá que enfrentar su pasado aunque no quiera

Sombra1: Muy bien sigue cuidando que asi sea ,no quiero perder mas tiempo , y tu? (dirigiéndose hacia otra sombra)

Sombra 3: Las inners son muy débiles sin su princesa y fáciles de controlar, pero con las outers , ellas son muy leales a su princesa, Amo

Amo : Bueno eso ya no importa , ya que pronto será ella misma quien las destruya , jajajajajajaj(risa macabra)

En el Aeropuerto de Londres , dos amigas se despedían :

Serena : Antuanet me vas a hacer mucha falta, te voy a extrañar

Antuanet: Tu también me vas a hacer mucha falta, pero recuerda que vas a estar con Irving, y sabes creo que en cuanto lo veas te vas a olvidar de mi

Serena: Que cosas dices (Con la cara roja como un tomate) tu eres mi única mejor amiga

Antuanet: Ya Serena, tal vez , me anime y te vaya a visitar

Serena : Tal vez no sea necesario , quiero convencer a Irving para que regrese a Inglaterra , ya que no me agrada mucho la idea de volver a Tokio

Antuanet : Otra vez con lo mismo , aun no entiendo porque insistes en huir

Serena: Nose

Antuanet: Bueno ya amiga no creo que ya es hora de abordar el avion asi que cuidate mucho

Y asi las dos amigas se abrazan

Volvemos a Tokio Moon Produccions

Sundal: Bueno muchachos, el tiempo de entrenamiento ya termino , asi que ahora tendrán que demostrar que sus tiempo aquí valio la pena, comenzaran con los avances de los titulares , asi que no se pongan nerviosos frente a la cámara…..

Despues de la reunión los chicos salieron y claro como siempre Rei salió detrás de Irving .

Mina quien ya salía de sus clases decidió irse a pasear por el parque , ya que necesitaba aclarar sus mente , como iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos , no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yaten ,

Yaten: Hola , claro , en quien estarás pensando,

Mina: (Levantando la mirada )Yaten

Yaten compro unos helados y se sentaron en las bancas del parque ,

Mina: Y dime ya han hablado con su representante , van a volver a cantar?

Yaten: Si hemos hablado , aun no tenemos la fecha exacta para nuestro concierto , pero descuida que tu y tus amigas tendrán las entradas

Mina : (sonriendo)En serio? Que bueno

Yaten: Y no me piensas decir que es lo que te preocupa?

Mina (cambiando la expresión de alegría por una de tristeza ) Dime ustedes volvieron , porque hay un nuevo enemigo cierto?

Yaten: La princesa nos comento algo de eso , asi que nos dijo que viniéramos ,para ayudarlas si era necesario, pero dime ¿Qué fue lo que

ocurrio con Serena?

Mina: todo fue tan rapido , ella se fue alejando , yya no salía ,con nosotras , se mostraba tan distante , y ahora que recuerdo , en ese tiempo , ya su mirada había cambiado , perdió aquel brillo que la caracterizaba ,no era la misma , y .. cuando me di cuenta de eso ya era muy tarde para acercarme a ella

Yaten: ¿que quieres decir?

Mina: Que cuando me entere del accidente , ese dia en el hospital me sente en las bancas y me puse a analizar todo , y ahí recordé que cuando ella nos decía que estaba bien , no le pasaba nada no era cierto ya su mirada mostraba dolor e inseguridad ,con su mirada nos pedia a gritos que no la dejemos sola y yo … (la voz se entrecortaba porque no podía contener el llanto) simplemente lo dejaba pasar , y después que despertó del accidente ella ya no quería vernos , su mirada solo refleja odio ese dia que la vi

Yaten: (Abrazandola )Ya Mina calmate, porque no insistieron en verla cuando estuviera mas calmada?

Mina: Todos los días lo intente,no sabes cuanto pero había una orden que nadie mas que no fuera sus familia se acerque a la habitación, ni las enfermeras querían decirme como se encontraba ,

Yaten: Y Darien? Acaso el no iba?

Mina : a el tampoco lo quizo ver, lo encontré varias veces en el hospital a el tampoco le daban razón de ella, solo una de ellas , fue la que le permitió verla cuando estaba durmiendo pero solo fueron unos minutos

Yaten: Pero y las demás?

Mina: Yo las vi una vez en el hospital ese dia no me dejaron entrar , me dijieron "_La princesa a ordenado que quiere lejos a las inners y al príncipe" _ creo que fueron ellas las únicas que estuvieron con Serena

Yaten: Y no han intentado localizarla

Mina: Amy y Rei la iban a buscar, recién ahora que saben que hay un nuevo enemigo , solo por eso

Yaten: quieres decir que solo porque hay un nuevo enemigo , la están buscando

Mina: Nose que pensar Yaten simplemente nose , ellas son mis amigas y tal vez se encuentran preocupadas

Yaten:y ¿Crees que valdrá la pena que la busquen ahora que hay un nuevo enemigo?(Indignado , ya que no le parece justo que se sean tan egoístas la actitud de las chicas)¿Esos es preocuparse por ella?

Mina: Yo creo que quieren saber si esta bien , si siguió con la terapia después del accidente

Yaten: espero que asi sea

En el consultorio Amy recibió una visita inesperada (Obvio su eterno enamorado , por no decir único) Taiki, quien toca la puerta

Amy : Adelante (Deja las fichas clínicas que se encontraba leyendo)

Taiki: Se puede? Espero no ser inoportuno?

Amy : (sonrojada) Claro que no Taiki tu siempre serás bienvenido

Taiki : Dime estas ocupada ¿ quería invitarte un café ,

Amy: no ya había terminado , (se saco el mandil y tomo su bolso y salieron)

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de Tokio :

Andrew y Darien estaban esperando a que sea la hora de abordar el avión , Andrew: Bueno en unas horas mas la volveras a ver

Darien: No sabes cuanto me desespera yo quería viajar antes , de no haber sido por esa conferencia

Andrew: bueno calmate , (en eso se escucha el llamado para abordar el avión , con Rumbo a Londres ) Llego la hora , y se dirigen al puente ,

En otra parte del Aeropuerto , una joven rubia de ojos azules llegaba, estaba mirando a todos lados

Serena: Ayyyy (suspirando ) no puedo creer que este aquí ,

Voz: Serena

La joven voltea al oir su nombre y para su sorpresa

Serena :Michiru, que bueno verlas, (las abraza) , por un momento pensé que no había acordado de de mi

Haruka : pero como crees que nos vamos a olvidar de ti , si eres muy importante para nosotras

Serena que exageradas que son , Ahora si me pueden llevar al departamento que les pedi que me rentaran, me siento muy cansada

Michiru : claro , pero si me permites quisiera saber porque Irving no se encuentra aquí?

Haruka: Mejor si no viene

Serena :Un poco sonrojada Lo que sucede es que aun no sabe que estoy aquí , deseo darle una sorpresa

Haruka : Se la queda mirando Asi que lo estas haciendo sufrir al pobre , eres muy mala gatita

Serena: Ayyy ya no me reclamen , Haruka y Michiru

Lita fue al Templo para saber Rei había logrado dar con el paradero de Serena, y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella con Irving ,se pusieron a conversar de cosas sin sentido , hasta que una fotografía que se encontraba en el escritorio , le llamo la atención y se dirigió hacia ella

**N.A: ya se muy cortito y creo que alguien me va a matar pero cuando estaba haciendo el capitulo me vino a buscar una supuesta "mejor amiga " y me malogro todo la inspiración y eso me que costado mucho poder atrapar a mi musa ya que esta solo se queria hacer la manicure , estoy pensando que no fue muy buena idea meterme en ese curso en las vacaciones forzadas que tuve en la univ **


	5. capitulo4

Lita fue al Templo para saber Rei había logrado dar con el paradero de Serena, y para su sorpresa ahí estaba ella con Irving ,se pusieron a conversar de cosas sin sentido , hasta que una fotografía que se encontraba en el escritorio , le llamo la atención y se dirigió hacia ella

**CAPITULO 4**

**Irving:** Y esta foto? Es de ustedes cierto? Dirigiéndose a las muchachas

**Rei:** si somos nosotras

**Irving**: Y la rubia de coletas quien es?

**Rei:** Ella es Serena ,era una de nuestras amigas

**Lita:** Si era algo torpe , pero siempre estaba alegre

**Irving:** Tiene una mirada tan llena de vida de vida , de amor (en sus pensamientos : _como me gustaría que ella tuviera ese brillo , esa paz,) _pero, porque se refieren a ella en pasado? …

**Lita:** porque hace años que no sabemos nada de ella, simplemente se fue

**Rei :** Aunque el la foto se muestre tan linda y dulce , la verdad no era , hubo momentos en los que se ponía muy pesada y podía llegar a ser insoportable.(un poco molesta ya que Irving no dejaba de ver a la foto)

**Lita:** Bueno era un poco llorona , y un tanto irresponsable , pero si tenia un buen corazón , además y siempre estaba ahí cuando mas la necesitábamos

**Irving:** Rei acaso tu no la soportabas?

**Rei:** esa niña era ….

**Lita:** Asi se trataban , pero en el fondo se querían (sonriendo)

**Irving:** Ahh.. ya veo ,se trataba de ese tipo de amistad , y ella se fue de viaje?

**Rei:** supongo , que si porque hace años que no sabemos nada de ella simplemente se marcho.

**Irving:** (en sus pensamientos: _serán la misma persona, acaso antes del accidente tenias ese brillo en la mirada, te volveré a ver? que estarás haciendo en este momento mi princesa? Si que te haces extrañar_ )

**Rei:** Te encuentras bien? Tomando a Irving del brazo

**Irving:** Como?... así estoy solo recordaba a una amiga muy especial que tengo en Londres

Lita: Bueno muchachos yo me retiro , tengo unas cosas por hacer y ya se me hace tarde

**Ambos :** Adiós

**Irving:** Rei me podrías hacer un favor?

**Rei:**(cambiando la expresión y el tono de voz) Si dime

**Irving :** disculpa que te parezca un poco atrevido , pero me podrías mostrar mas fotos tuyas?

**Rei:** (tratando de no estar muy sorprendida) Ah , si claro , voy a traer mi álbum(en pensamientos:_ Ayyy yo pensé que me ibas a pedir otra cosa , tranquila toma con calma las cosas)_

Rei regreso con el álbum y se pasaron lo que quedaba del dia viendo las fotografías

Mientras tanto Lita quien iba camino a su casa tuvo que pasar por unas calles solitarias y ya estaban oscuras cuando al voltear la calle ve unas siluetas las cuales no distinguía muy bien y se acerca lentamente hasta…

**Lita:** Alto ahí!!!!!

La sombra voltea y deja caer a la mujer que sostenía tras haberle quitado su energía

**Sombra:** Vaya , parece que a partir de ahora funcionara el plan B **y se acerca velozmente a Lita y le da un golpe a la altura del estomago **Descuida ,aun te quedan unos días de vida **y desparece.**

**Lita quien cae de rodillas por el dolor : ** No puede ser demonios!!! Donde te has metido Serena!!!!

Mientras tanto Amy entra a su departamento se sienta sobre su sillón recordando lo que había sucedido horas antes

_**Flash back**_

_**Taiki:**__ Pero que dices?_

_**Amy:**__ Nose porque te cuesta asimilarlo_

_**Taiki**__: Pero entiende , como quieres que me ponga , si lo la están buscando para que ella exponga su vida _

_**Amy:**__ Es su obligación como futura soberana, ella tiene que ver elbienestar del planeta _

_**Taiki**__: Y su obligación como sailors cual es? Acaso no es defenderla?_

_**Amy**__: Pero entiende , ella lo va a tener todo en un futuro , en cambio nosotras solo vamos a cuidarla y ver que sus sueños se realicen aun a costa de la nuestra._

_**Taiki:**__ No creo que la felicidad de Serena se base en sus sufrimientos, los sueños de Ella eran que también se realicen los sueños de ustedes._

_**Amy**__: Eso lo dices porque te dejas llevar por el recuerdo que tienes de Serena, pero las personas cambian y ella cambio demasiado_

_**Taiki:**__ Tienes razón Amy las personas cambian y tu has cambiado ahora eres egoísta, que pena , que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo _

_**Amy:**__ Estas equivocado __**se levanta y se va de la cafetería**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

**Amy:**Te equivocas Taiki yo solo quiero ser feliz nada más y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el sofa

Continuara

N.A. : gracias chicas por sus comentarios nos estamos leyendo


	6. Chapter 6

_**Amy**__: Eso lo dices porque te dejas llevar por el recuerdo que tienes de Serena, pero las personas cambian y ella cambio demasiado_

_**Taiki:**__ Tienes razón Amy las personas cambian y tu has cambiado ahora eres egoísta, que pena , que hayas cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo _

_**Amy:**__ Estas equivocado __**se levanta y se va de la cafetería**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

**Amy:**Te equivocas Taiki yo solo quiero ser feliz nada más y volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el sofá

Lita llego a su departamento donde fue recibida por luna

**Luna:**que te paso?te encuentras bien ¿

**Lita:** fui atacada ,

**Luna:**como dices? . Lita le relato lo sucedido

Al dia siguiente Haruka fue temprano al departamento de Serena para llevarla a los edificios de Moon Producciones, toca la puerta del departamento

**Serena:** Buenos días Haruka , pasa , ya termino de arreglarme

**Haruka:** Esta bien ,pero aun no entiendo porque quieres ir si todavía te tienes que presentar a trabajar en tres días,

Serena: Lo se pero quiero conocer antes el edificio , además …. Yo

**Haruka:** quieres verlo?

**Serena :** (un poco sonrojada) Si quiero verlo, lo extraño tanto

**Haruka:** Pero a pesar que lo extrañas no le has dicho que vas a venir

**Serena: **quiero darle una sorpresa

Ambas salen del edifico ,rumbo a Moon Producciones

**Haruka:** Dime vasa querer que te espere?

**Serena:** No gracias, yo te llamo para que me recojas

Se despiden , Serena entra ,

**Serena:** Buenos días , tengo una reunión con el Sr. Sundal(dirigiéndose al vigilante)

Vigilante: buenos Dias , un momento por favor (_toma el teléfono )Me podría decir su nombre dirigiéndose hacia Serena , _Enb un momento vienen a recibirla

**Serena:** Gracias

A los minutos aparece una joven

**Joven:** tu eres Serena Tsukino? Sere se pone de pie

**Serena** : Si soy yo

**Joven:** ,Mucho gusto mi nombre es Keiko Furokawa , el Sr. Sundal me envio por ti , vamos a su oficina

**Serena:** Si

Ambas subieron al ascensor, al salir se dirigeron a una de las oficinas, Keiko toco la puerta:

**Voz:** Adelante

Al entrar se encontraban dos hombres sentados en el sofá , los cuales se pusieron de pie

**Keiko** Buenos días , aquí esta la señorita Tsukino.

**Director**: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hiung Shul**y el **es el Sr. Sundal quien es el jefe del departamento

**Sundal:** Mucho gusto

**Serena:** El gusto es mío

**Hiung**: Bueno Srta . Tsukino realmente es un gusto que aceptara trabjar con nosotros , ya que a pesar de ser joven a demostrado que tiene una gran habilidad , pero aun sigo sin entender , porque no se dedica por completo a la publicidad e insiste en querer conducir un programa

**Serena**: Gracias, pero si lo hago , es porque me dijieron que no podía lograrlo.

**Sundal: **Bueno , creo que dudaron de su capacidad , será la Srta Furokawa quien se encargue de dirigirla y conforme veamos como avanza , veremos si tiene oportunidad para poder dirigir un programa sola

**Serena**: Tenga por seguro que lo lograre

**Hiung : **Bueno Srta. Tsukino bienvenida, y serán Sundal y Keiko ,quienes la estén apoyando

**Serena: **Si

Luego los tres se retiran de la oficina, Mientras tanto en un departamento se encontraban hablando tres jóvenes (creo que ya saben a quien me refiero)

**Seiya: **Y bien dime que fue lo que lograste averiguar?

**Yaten : **Mina parecer que es la única que sufre con la ausencia de Serena y

**Seiya**: y La demás?

**Taiki: **No las demás solo piensan en encontrarla para que sea ella la que exponga su vida

**Yaten**: Mina Me comento que cuando Serena estuvo internada , solo las Outer eran quienes la visitaban, asi que supongo que ellas deben de saber del paradero de Serena

**Seiya:** bueno ,ellas son un poco cerradas pero no perderemos nada si les preguntamos

**Taiki:** Bueno ,recuerden que para mañana tenemos la entrevista , sobre nuestro concierto , asi k tenemos que estar preparados para nuestro regreso a las pantallas.

De vuelta en Moon Producciones, pero en otro departamento

**Sundal**: Bueno ,Tsukino,será .gusto poder ayudarte en todo lo que necesites , y dime te piensas incorporarte hoy mismo , porque de ser asi podrías aconmpañar a Keiko a realizar una entrevista a un grupo musical, y asi veriamos que tan bien calificas para ser conductora.

**Serena **: Tan pronto? Yo pensaba comenzar el lunes(que floja no?)

**Sundal:** bueno piénsalo bien, si me disculpan yo me retiro , Keiko tu encárgate de guiarla

**Keiko**:Si

Sundal se retira

**Keiko **: Realmente piensas comenzar el lunes, si vas a estar con esa actitud ,no creo que puedas avanzar Tsukino

**Serena**: No es eso , solo que me tomo por sorpresa , pero si me parece muy interesante pero por favor llámenme por mi nombre , me siento extraña contanto formalismo

**Keiko**: esta bien pero con una condición que tu tambien me llames por mi nombre

Y asi , Keiko estuvo mostrándole las demás areas y se fueron a la cafetería, mientras tanto en una de las mesas una pareja como siempre se encontraba platicando

Irvin acercándose a Rei

**Irvin**:Adivina te tengo una sorpresa

**Rei:** asi que es dime

**IRvin **, Te lo dire luego

**Rei** no seas asi por favor dime

Mientras tanto llegaban Keiko y Serena y se sentaron a tomar unas sodas hasta que….

**Keiko:** No puede ser otra vez la misma escena (con un rostro de fastidio)

**SERena**: levantando la mirada ¿Qué sucede? Y dirigió la vista hacia donde la tenia KEiko.

**Keiko**:Ves a esa pareja que están sentados?

**Serena** : (No podía creerlo , era SU prometido quien estaba con otra) Dime que pasa con ellos?(tratando de disimular su asombro)

**Keiko :** La tipita esa , es una oportunista , ella también quiere conducir un programa , pero no tien talento y como lo sabe muy bien , esta coqueteándole al instructor

**Serena:** Solo le coquetea?

**Keiko :** Miralo tu misma

Y pueden ver como Rei se pone de pie y le da un abrazo a Irvin conversación entre Irvin y Rei antes del abrazo

**Irvin **, bueno como tu eres tan amiga de los Three Lights, pensé en proponerte para que acompañes a Keiko a que le hicieran la entrevista, solo estoy esperando la respuesta de Sundal

**Rei :** enserio , gracias eres tan lindo, se levanta y lo abraza (y ese es el momento en el que son vistos por Serena y Keiko)

**Keiko**: Y dime k opinas, me acompañas mañana a la entrevista

**Serena:** Claro, que ire (la sangre le hervía en ese momento , se sentía traicionada tenia , tantas ganas de ponerse de pie y hacerle un escándalo , pero no ya no era la mis a niña inmadura de hace unos años)

**Keiko:** Por cierto tu ya lo conocias cierto?

**Serena**: Como dices?

**Keiko**: a Irvin, el también viene de la misma universidad que tu

**Serena **: si (Su mirada se torno triste y miraba el anillo que meses antes le había entregado)

_**Flash Back**_

_**Irvin:**__ Serena Te casarias conmigo?(sacando un anillo con un hermoso diamante)_

_**Serena **__: Si acepto (muy enocionada , ambos se dieron un tierno beso bajo la luz de la luna)_

_**Fin del flash back**_

**Keiko **: Para serte sincera no es la primera vez que te veo

**Serena **: Que dices?

**Keiko :** El antes tenia una portaretrato con tu foto en su oficina , pero después de un tiempo en que llego ella , el simplemente la guardo

**Serena** esta con las lagrimas a punto de salirse : No puedo creerlo

**Keiko:** eso es lo malo de los hombres se dejan llevar por una cara bonita , o simplemente caen en la tentación cuando estas son tan regaladas, y dime te ibas casar con el (lo dijo ya que se dio cuenta del anillo que tenia Serena)

**Serena **: Si el me propuso matrimonio , y nos íbamos a casar , pero luego lo llamaron de la empresa , para que trabaje aquí , asi que decidimos posponer todo.

**Keiko **: que pena que ella se hay interpuesto

**SERena**: Me puedes hacer un favor?

**Keiko:** Si dime

**Serena:** Dile a Sundal que mañana voy contigo a la entrevista , y que por favor no le mencionen a Irvin que estoy aquí

**Keiko** Esta bien , entonces te vere mañana

Las chicas se despidieron

Serena esta que hechaba chispas aun no podia asimilar que su amado Irvin estuviera con otra , al salir del edificio como estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato de la presencia de Haruka que la estaba esperando para irse a almorzar

**Haruka**: Serena espera (tomandola del brazo)

Serena levanta la vista y la abraza luego se pone a llorar

**HAruka**: Será mejor que vayamos a otro lugar Serena asiente con la cabeza y se van a un parque Ahí Serena le comento a Haruka lo sucedo ,

**Haruka**: golpeando la banca con su puño : No puede ser como se a atrevido a traicionarte de ese modo

**Serena: **Me siento tan decepcionada de Irvin yo crei que el era diferente.

**Haruka: **Bueno Serena , creo que no tienes nada que hacer aquí , asi que creo que sera mejor que regreses a Londres

**Serena: **No!!! No pienso regresar

**Haruka**: Que dices?

**Serena **: No pienso huir , voy a enfrentarlo,

**Haruka: **estas segura gatita?

**Serena **: Si , pero necesitare de su apoyo , cuento contigo?

**Haruka: **Claro gatita , siempre voy a estar para ti y la abraza

Mientras tanto en Moon Produccionestres personas se encontraban en una reunion

**Irvin: **Pero como dices, dime porque no la aceptas?

**Sundal**: será otra persona quien se encargue de ir con Keiko a cubrir esa entrevista

**Irvin: **pero Rei , esta calificada para hacerlo

**Keiko**: El hecho que la Srta. Hino sea tu protegida no significa que sea capaz de hacer bien las cosas ,o es que acaso no recuerdas que se pone nerviosa ante las camaras?

**Irvin**: Pero recién esta aprendiendo , además como sabremos que es capaz de hacerlo si no le damos esta oportunidad

**Keiko**: La joven con quien ire , tiene una mejor curricula que ella

**Sundal :** Esta decido ; La Srta. Hino tendra otro momento para pobrar que tan buena es, tienes alguna cosa mas que decir?

Continuara………

N.A. Bueno chicas gracias por susu comentarios y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado


	7. continuaciondelcap6

**Keiko**: El hecho que la Srta. Hino sea tu protegida no significa que sea capaz de hacer bien las cosas ,o es que acaso no recuerdas que se pone nerviosa ante las camaras?

**Irvin**: Pero recien esta aprendiendo , ademas como sabremos que es capaz de hacerlo si no le damos esta oportunidad

**Keiko**: La joven con quien ire , tiene una mejor curricula que ella

**Sundal :** Esta decidio ; La Srta. Hino tendra otro momento para pobrar que tan buena es, tienes alguna cosa mas que decir?

**Continuación del cap 6 **

**Irvin:** no ya no

**Sundal :** entonces me retiro , y descuida que la Srta. Hino tendrá pronto su oportunidad

**Sundal** se retira ,

**Irvin:** dime porque no la aceptas?

**Keiko:** no me digas que te molesto?

**Irvin :** Hasta donde tengo entendido , es a ella a quien mas atormentas cuando tu diriges las practicas

**Keiko** :sonriendo, Solo la trato como a los demás , el que ella lo tome a mal o le duelan los consejos que le doy para que mejore , no es mi culpa

**Irvin:** Y quien es la que ira contigo?

**Keiko:** es una chica nueva , que hasta donde se tiene talento , por eso mañana será su primera prueba

**Irvin:** entonces no creo que sea superior a Rei

**Keiko** : porque no lo admites de una vez?

Irvin sorprendido por las palabras de Keiko

**Irvin:** Que quieres decir?

**Keiko:** Que te enamoraste de tu alumna , admítelo te gusta , porque bajo tu mando tienes a varios chicos que creo que están en la misma capacidad de Hino

**Irvin **Aun en shock: No sabes de lo que hablas y se va a su oficina

**Keiko:** Bueno eso lo comprobaremos cuando la veas .

Irvin esta molesto por la decisión de Sundal entra a su oficina se sienta recostándose sobre la silla

Y luego abre el cajón del escritorio , y saca un portaretrato en el que se encontraba la foto de Serena, y con una de sus manos comienza a delinear el rostro de Serena

**Irvin:** yo no te e olvidado mi princesa , pero tu simplemente me has dejado, ya no me llamas , tampoco has aceptado la propuesta de Moon Producciones por lo que veo , sino ya me hubieras informado (Suspira..) Siempre tendras un lugar en mi corazón , pero también tengo que rehacer mi vida , son muchos años los que te e dedicado (guarda el portaretrato en su lugar , y continua con sus deberes )

Mientras tanto Luna, Artemis ,Amy, Lita y Mina se habían reunido en el departamento de esta ultima

**Amy:** y bien entonces las palabras que menciono antes de atacarte fueron que empezarían con su plan B ,

Lita asiente con la cabeza

**Mina :** entonces debemos de preparanos , ya que aun no sabemos que mas busca aparte de la energía de las personas.

**Luna:** deben de estar muy atentas ya que por lo visto deben de saber cuales son sus identidades

**Artemis** : Y dime Amy , Darien cuando vuelve?

**Amy:** cuando se fue , me dijo que estaría fuera durante el tiempo que sea necesario , pero no me dijo cuantos días se iba a quedar,

**Mina:** Tenemos que advertirle para que tenga cuidado

Los demás asienten

**Lita:** Y dime las outer no te han dicho nada Mina

**Mina :** no me han llamado , pero de todos modos les tengo que informar del ataque

**Luna:** Talvez deberías de preguntarles por Serena

**Mina** Cambiando la expresión por una fastidio : PARA QUE?

**Artemis :** Aunque no lo quieras aceptar , es obligación de la princesa cuidar por el planeta , además ella tiene el cristal de plata

**Amy:** Asi que ella tiene que estar aquí

**Mina:** si ellas saben algo de Serena , me lo diran cuando sea conveniente no lo creen?,

Como ya era la hora de salir del trabajo , como siempre Rei esperaba a Irvin para irse juntos

**Rei:** Irvin , por aquí!!!

Irvin al verla sonríe , y ambos se van como siempre pasean por el parque antes de llevarla al templo, Rei , estaba que se moria de nervios ella quería saber cual era la respuesta de sundal , deseaba tanto poder dar la entrevista, pero tampoco quería que Irvin pensara que ella es una interesada así que decidió esperar a que el de la noticia, Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron el las mismas bancas de siempre

**Irvin :** Y dime que tal estuvieron las practicas?

**Rei:** Si todo estuvo bien

**Irvin :** Algun problema con Keiko?

**Rei:** No solo lo de siempre

**Irvin:** Supongo que estaras esperando tu respuesta cierto?

**Rei: **como dices?

**Irvin: **Bueno hoy son de dos cosas de las que quiero hablarte , pero comenzaremos , por la que mas te importa

**Rei:** Que paso?

**Irvin: **Primero que nada lamento haberte ilusionado ,yo esperaba a que Sundal aceptara que tu hagas la entrevista, pero han elegido a otra persona

Rei con la mirada triste: Supongo que escogieron a alguien con más talento, bajando la mirada para que Irvin no la viera llorar

**Irvin:** No Rei , han puesto a una que tiene mas experiencia , es todo

**Rei:** Es que acaso no tengo talento (las gruesas lagrimas recorrían su rostro)

Irvin , levantando el rostro de Rei no para nada tu si tienes talento , lo que sucede es que la persona que han elegido , tiene ya mas tiempo trabajando, además tu tienes talento de sobra y se que llegaras muy lejos

Rei , lo abraza, y luego levanta su rostro quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Irvin ,(en pensamientos : Bueno ahora es cuando) Irvin yo… y lo besa, irvin la aleja de él

**Rei : **Lo lamento , no quiero que pienses mal , pero la verdad es que me gustas..

Irvin la mira con cara de asombro : realmente tu también me atraes , pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento

**Rei:** Pero que te parece si lo intentamos (N.A. por Dios que mandada que es!!!)

Irvin la mira y toma de su mentón (En pensamientos : Creo que aquí termino todo Serena) , Eres una mujer muy hermosa y si me sentiría dichoso de tenerte a mi lado , y la besa

No muy lejos de ahí alguien observaba esa escena.


	8. Chapter 8

**En el cap anterior**

**Rei : **Lo lamento , no quiero que pienses mal , pero la verdad es que me gustas..

Irvin la mira con cara de asombro : realmente tu también me atraes , pero no estoy seguro de lo que siento

**Rei:** Pero que te parece si lo intentamos (N.A. por Dios que mandada que es!!!)

Irvin la mira y toma de su mentón (En pensamientos : Creo que aquí termino todo Serena) , Eres una mujer muy hermosa y si me sentiría dichoso de tenerte a mi lado , y la besa

No muy lejos de ahí alguien observaba esa escena.

**Capitulo7**

**Irvin** como siempre acompaño a Rei al templo , y esta lo invito a pasar a que tomara un poco de té , estaban conversando del trabajo

**Rei** : es una pena que no haya podido formar parte del programa

**Irvin:** Si pero descuida tendras otras oportunides, es cierto

**Rei:** que sucede?

**Irvin:** recuerdas que te dije que te tenia dos cosas de que hablarte?

**Rei:** si

**Irvin**: Te gustaría volver a ver a Serena?

**Rei:** abriendo los ojos tan grandes como plato ¿Como dices?¿Acaso tu sabes donde esta?

**Irvin**: Uhmm te sorprendi, la conozco hace ya mas de cuatro años, y.

**Rei**: Entonces todo este tiempo estuvo en Londres, y como esta ella ya puede ..

**Irvin:** Caminar? Si ,se recuperó rápidamente con la rehabilitación , pero sabes una cosa , lo que no a recuperado es ese brillo en la mirada , que muestra en la fotos , su mirada ahora es fría , por mas que este alegre , no irradia ya esa calidez que e visto en la fotos que tienes,

**Rei:** Y Serena sigue en Londres?

**Irvin:** Yo creo que si , en estos mese ya no nos hemos podido comunicar como lo hacíamos antes, bueno, Rei ya es tarde tengo que retirarme

**Rei:** Si , dime mañana vas a venir?

**Irvin:** No voy a poder, tendré una reunión , y además tengo que ver la entrevista que hará la nueva chica ,y vamos a tener una reunión ,para ver si califica o no

Se despidieron con un beso, Rei ,aun no podía creer que Serena estuviera en Londres, asi que llamo rápidamente a las chicas para comunicarles una vez reunidas

**Amy:** Y bien que era tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana

**Rei**: Es sobre Serena

**Mina** : La pudiste localizar?

**Lita:** Que has podio averiguar

**Rei :** Ella esta en Londres

**Amy:** Como dices en Londres? (Amy empalideció un poco , en pensamiento : _No puede ser Darien esta allá_)

**Mina**: ¿Amy acaso Darien no viajo a Londres?

**Lita**: Quieres decir que Darien ya Sabia donde esta Serena y fue en su búsqueda?

**Luna:** es lo mas probable

**Rei:** Pero no entiendo porque no nos dijo nada

**Artemis:** Bueno Mina tendras que comunicarte con las demás , para decirle que ya sabemos del paradero de Serena

**Mina**: Acaso quieren hacer la…

**Rei**: Teletransportación , si es necesario que estamos todas para traerla de regreso , ya que por el momento el enemigo a dejado de robar la energía de las personas

**Mina**: Solo por eso? Es que acaso , no les importa saber si ella quedo bien tras el accidente

**Rei:** por lo que me dijieron estaba bien físicamente

**Lita**: además no sabemos bien lo que paso es dia , y para salir de dudas es ella, quien nos tiene que contar lo sucedido

**Mina:** como del porque nos llamo traidoras

**Flash back**

_Serena : que hacen aquí? Lárguense traidoras_

_Lita pero de que estas hablando?_

_Serena: largo no quiero que estén aquí , y su mirada se fija en lña chica de cabellos azules y su mirada se llena de mas odio ¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUIERO QUE SE LARGUEN!! NO VUELVAN TRAIDORAS , EN ESPECIAL TU MIZUNO , LARGATE ,ENFERMERA , ENFERMERA (COMENZO A Gritar ) en eso dos enfermeras entran a la habitación y sacan a la fuerza a las muchachas _

**Fin del flash back**

**Mina:** dirigiéndose a Amy : Tu sabes algo mas?

**Amy:** reaccionando : como dices

**Lita:** es cierto ese dia nos llamo traidoras pero a quien no quería ver era a ti, es que acaso ocurrió algo ese día

**Amy:** Nada yo la vi al igual que ustedes y creo que por lo alterda que estaba solo mencionó mi nombre asi como lo pudo haberlo hecho con cualquiera de ustedes

**Luna:** amy tiene razon , en ese momento Serena estaba muy alterda

**Amy:** Y bien que es lo que vamos a hacer

**Mina:** me comunicare con las outher y en cuanto me den respuesta les aviso , las chicas se retiraron,

Ya en su departamento Amy

No puede ser no , y ahora que voy a hacer si Darien logra hablar con Serena se va a enterar de la verdad de ese día, y vota las cosas que estaban en su escritorio

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad

**Michiru:** Dime en verdad te encuentras bien, segura que no quieres hablar?

Serena: Me siento tan confundida

**Michiru :** ven vamos

Se sientan en el sofá, Mienstras que Haruka y Setsuna , habian ido al encuentro con Mina.

**Haruka:** Y bien diem alguna novedad?

**Mina:** bueno uno de los enemigos ataco a Lita , y parece que saben nuestras identidades

**Setsuna:** solo para decirnos eso nos citaste?

**Mina:** La chicas ya localizaron a Serena

**Haruka:** un poco sorprendida ¿Cómo dices?

**Mina:** Rei nos dijo que se encontraba en Londres , asi que tenemos que reunirnos para hacer la teletransportación y traerla de regreso

Haruka , con una mueca ,asi que en Londres , bueno cuando se la necesite iremos por ella

**Mina:** que no piensan ir por ella ahora mismo?

**Setsuna :** Y exponer su vida? No te equivocas , si eso es todo nos retiramos las outer se dieron la media vuelta y se fueron

Mientras tanto Serena seguía conversando con Michiru

**Michiru:** Pero sigo sin comprender , me estas diciendo que tu no amabas a Irvin , y porque te ibas a casar con él

**Serena:** Es que en estos años, Irvin siempre a estado conmigo , me dedico parte de su vida , y cuando me dijo que sea su enamorada simplemente me sentía obligada a corresponderle , y pensaba que en algún momento conocería alguien , pero después me dijo que se quería casar y no sabía como decirle que yo lo quiero pero como a un hermano

Michiru: Y porque no dijiste nada,, si Haruka lo va a matar a golpes

Serena: Me sentía confundida, pero lo que si me duele es que el no haya terminado nuestra relación antes de iniciar otra , eso si me molesta y mucho, pero tengo unas dudas sobre mi pasado

Michiru: dudas , cuales?

Serena: Antes de mi accidente , acaso no tenia amigas , un novio , solo las recuerdo a ustedes nada mas

Michiru:Bueno tenias amigas , pero como dicen , solo eran amigas que estaban contigo en las buenas

Serena Bueno eso ya no importa total ya pasao mucho tiempo , y lo bueno es que ustedes siempre han estado conmigo , y además lo mas importante es que mañana voy a salir en la tele ayyyyyyyyy que emoción

Michiru: y dime te sientes preparada ,a quien vas a entrevistar?

Serena: Estoy super nerviosa, y …

En ese momento llegaron Haruka junto a Setsuna

Setsuna: Todavia sigues despierta si ya es tardísimo y además mañana te espera un gran día

Serena: si solo que me quede conversando con Michiru

Haruka : Gatita enserio no deseas que le de su merecido a Irvin (comenzando a preparar sus puños)

Serena: nooo Haruka no le hagas nada ya hablare con él ,, bueno me voy a descansar

Una vez que se Serena se retiro Michiru le pregunto a Haruka sobre la reunión que tuvo con las inners , y esta le conto los detalles

Al dia siguiente como era sabado Rei no tenia que ir al estudio , asiq ue quedo con las chicas de en reunirse en el Templo para ver juntas la entrevista a los Three Lights.

Serena fue temprano a los estudios Moon ahí estaban , viendo los detalles sobre como seria la entrevista

Keiko : bien en 20 minutos salimos al aire , recuerda que es en vivo

Serena: Ay si , solo espero no equivocarme

Keiko: el secreto es que seas tu misma , y si en algún momento te olvidas de algo ,trata de improvisar,

Serena y Keiko se sientan en los sillones de set

Continuara…………………….

Bueno chicas hasta aquí llego mi imaginación y mi inspiracion , a partir de la proxima semana prometo actualizar mas seguido porque ya salgo de vacaciones , espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que haya valido la pena esperar

Porfa dejen sus reviews porfis


	9. Chapter 9

Keiko : bien en 20 minutos salimos al aire , recuerda que es en vivo

Serena: Ay si , solo espero no equivocarme

Keiko: el secreto es que seas tu misma , y si en algún momento te olvidas de algo ,trata de improvisar,

Serena y Keiko se sientan en los sillones de set ,

Capitulo8

**Camarografo:** Bien salimos al aire en 5,4,3,2,1 listo

**Keiko:** Buenas tardes ,en este dia tan especial me acompaña Serena Tsukino y por cierto hoy les tenemos muchas sorpresas

**Serena:** Asi es , hoy tendremos en nuestros estudios al grupo "Three Lights"

**Publico :** ehhhhhh(N.A. las chicas que están en el set comienzan aplaudir)

Mientras Tanto en el templo

**Rei:** Espera escuche bien lo que dijo!!!!!!

**Lita:** La que acompaña a Keiko es Serena?

**Mina:** No entiendo si Serena ya estaba aquí porque Haruka no me dijo nada

**Lita :** tu crees que ya sepa lo del nuevo enemigo?

**Mina:**no lo se, habrá venido sola o…Amy tu que opinas amy?...(al no escuchar respuesta de esta las chicas voltean a verla, Amy lucia palida

**Amy :** (en pensamientos)_No puede ser , ahora que esta aquí se sabra todo , que voy a hacer ¿Por qué tuviste que volver?_

**Rei:** Amy (tomandola por el brazo) Hola estas ahí??

Amy reacciona : Ahh si solo que me sorprendio verla después de tanto tiempo,

En ese momento antes de entrar al set los hermanos Kou conversaban

**Taiki:** Gracias a ti Seiya por poco y llegamos tarde

**Seiya:** ya les dije que tenia que hablar con las Outer ,sobre Bombom

**Yaten :** Y te dijeron algo de su paradero

**Seiya:** no pero estoy seguro que saben donde se encuentra

_Flash back_

_**Haruka**__: Pero que quieres ahora?_

_**Seiya:**__ Quiero saber donde esta?_

_**Michiru:**__ ¿Y porque crees que nostras sabemos de su paradero?_

_**Seiya:**__ Mina le dijo a Yaten que ustedes eran las únicas que entraban a verla en el hospital_

_**Haruka:**__ Ya es muy tarde para que la busques, asi la encuentres el daño ya esta hecho_

_**Seiya:**__ Pero a que te refieres, si yo no hice nada_

_**Haruka :**__ es no hiciste nada para estar aquí cuando la princesa te necesitaba, asi que mejor alejate de ella, y se marcharon_

_Fin del Flashback_

**Taik****i:** Y que habrán querido decir con que el daño ya estaba hecho

**Seiya:** No lo se , pero se suponía que Darien debía de ver por su bienestar y si me entero que le hizo algo me las va a pagar

**Yaten:** bueno después hablaremos de Serena , creo que ya es hora de entrar

Devuelta al set:

**Keiko:** Y chicas el momento que todas estábamos esperando :"Los Three Lights"

Los chicos entran al estudio , las chicas , gritaban como locas(N.A. al estilo de Mina) saludan a las dos conductoras ,se sientan

Keiko: Y bien muchachos , …..Comienzan las preguntas típicas sobre su vuelta a los escenarios , las nuevas canciones que tenían ,pero el que lucía fuera de la entrevista era Seiya quien se había quedado viendo a Serena (N.A. Lo que pasa es que como llegaron a las justas solo le mencionaron el nombre de una de las conductoras la cual era Keiko) hasta que

Seiya: Bom bom?

Serena: bombon es a ella quien vas a dedicar tu primer concierto??

Taiki: No lo que sucede es que asi le dice a una amiga y si es a ella aquin va dedicada nuestro primer concierto

Seiya: Serena eres tu?

Serena: Claro ese es mi nombre, algún inconveniente (sintiéndose ya un poco incomoda debido ala forma en la que Seiya la miraba)

Seiya: Serena Tsukino? Es que acaso

Taiki tras reconcer a Serena y ver que Seiya la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa y conociendo al impulsivo de Seiya interviene

Taiki: no discúlpalo , lo que sucede es que ya nos habían hablado de ti

Keiko: Enserio y sobre que?

Serena: Seguro habrá su mananger ya que en Londres yo me dedicaba a tomar fotografías , y estuve en varios desfiles de modas …

Yaten: Si eso fue lo que sucedió, nuestro manager nos dijo que tu serias la encargada de las fotografias

Keiko: Bueno y cambiando el tema (Asi siguió hasta terminar el programa , pero Seiya no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Serena ,al terminar los chicos dedicaron una canción al publico) y mientras ellos cantaban Keiko Y serena conversaban

Keiko: En serio tu vas a ser quien le tome las fotografias

Serena: La verdad no pero te juro que ya no sabia que hacer , la mirada de Seiya me ponía nerviosa

Keiko: claro lo dejaste impactado

Serena : ayyy Keiko que cosas dices jajaja

Keiko: claro que si lo dejaste impactado y apuesto a que a lo mejor te invita a salir

Serena: Tu crees?

Keiko : No creo estoy cien por ciento segura , que lo impactaste y de que te invitara a salir , y so yo fuera tu no desaprovecharía una oportunidad de ese tipo

Serena: Nose , no creo

Keiko: Que me estas diciendoq eu no saldrías con Seiya , aprovecha que asi nomas no se tiene estas oportunidades

Serena: ya saldré con el si es que me lo pide , pero no creo que lo haga

Keiko: quieres apostar

Serena: Esta bien , yo invitare el almuerzo esta semana ,

Keiko: esta bien

Cuando estaban hablando se acerco Sundal y el Sr. Hiung (director)

Sr. Hiung: Felicitaciones Tsukino , creo que después de todo si tendrá su programa, lo que no entiendoes como el Sr, Westphalen (Irvin) se opuso si el ya sabia de su gran talento

Continuara…………

N.A. :

**Makis : hi amix creo que otra vez te voy a dejar con las ganas de querer saber que mas sigue cierto?**

**Eli :Hi que bueno saber que te gusto mi fic , y si prometo que voy a actualizar mas seguido**

**Sandra: Descuida que habra mucha emocion**

**3rill Cullen**** : Bueno Aquí esta Seiya , tanto que lo pedias ,se vienen mas cap de el **

**Conejo: Ayy si mi muso inspirador es quien me tiene muy ocupada me tiene todo el dia , que no me deja escribir , jiji **

**Nicole: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic , y si yo tambien me siento triste porque solo fuero 200 capitulos de sailro moon , pero esta serie vivira mientras haya gente que se acuerde de ella **

**Bueno chicas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que este cap aunque sea cortito sea de su agrado, y dejen mas reviews please**


	10. Chapter 10

Keiko: Que me estas diciendoq eu no saldrías con Seiya , aprovecha que asi nomas no se tiene estas oportunidades

Serena: ya saldré con el si es que me lo pide , pero no creo que lo haga

Keiko: quieres apostar

Serena: Esta bien , yo invitare el almuerzo esta semana ,

Keiko: esta bien

Cuando estaban hablando se acerco Sundal y el Sr. Hiung (director)

Sr. Hiung: Felicitaciones Tsukino , creo que después de todo si tendrá su programa, lo que no entiendoes como el Sr, Westphalen (Irvin) se opuso si el ya sabia de su gran talento

Cap 9

Serena: Quiere decir que no le pareció bien a Irvin que yo este en el programa?

Sundal: Bueno lo que sucede es que ya había propuesto a alguien pero le falta mas practica.

Keiko: bueno al menos ya dejo de comerse el micrófono (se rie )

Sr.Hiung: Tsukino , quiero que se encargue de guiar al grupo Three Lights por nuestras instalaciones ya que tendré una reunión con su representante

Serena: Si no hay problema.

Mientras tanto los Three Lights conversaban sobre lo sucedido

Taiki: Que raro esta todo esto , Serena actuo como si no nos conociera

Yaten : Talvez . fue a causa del accidente ,

Seiya: quieres decir que perdió la memoria?

Taiki : es una posibilidad.

Seiya: Y entonces como vamos a hacer para hablarle?

Yaten: Tendremos que mencionarle sobre el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando con ella , claro evitando el temade Sailor Moon

Taiki: Sera lo mas prudente , por..(y fue interrumpido por el Sr. Hiung quien venia acompañado de Serena)

Sr. Hiung : bueno señores realmente déjenme felicitarlos y espero que su concierto sea todo un éxito , la Srta. Tsukino los acompañara en un recorrido por las instalaciones , mientras converso con su representante.

Mientras tanto en el Templo , las chicas quienes aun no salian de su asombro

Rei: bueno ahora que serena ha vuelto todo será mas fácil , verdad?

Lita: te refieres al enemigo?

Mina: Es que acaso no se les a quitado la idea de exponer la vida de Serena?

Amy: Pero ella tiene que luchar ,es su deber como princesa

Mina: Entonces que piensan hacer ir a buscarla?

Voz: Ni se les ocurra

Las chicas voltean

Lita: Que dices?

Haruka: Que eviten acercarse a Serena

Rei: Pero porque? Es que acaso ella nova a pelear?

Michiru: Ella no las recuerda y mucho menos sus peleas como sailor moon

Amy: pero es imposible, si después del accidente ella nos reconoció y….

Setsuna: No entiendo que te preocupa Amy , si es a ti a quien mas le conviene que Serena haya perdido sus recuerdos tras el accidente.

Mina: No creo sea por el accidente es que hay algo mas y dime Amy que tienes que ver en esto(dirigiendo la mirada aAmy)

Amy: Yo. Yo est..

Haruka: todo se sabra a su debido tiempo, asi que solo les digo que se mantengan alejadas de la princesa. Y las Outer se retiran.

Devuelta a los Estudios

Serena les estaba mostrando las instalaciones , hasta que Taiki la interrumpió.

Taiki: Es que acaso ya no te acuerdas de nosotros

Serena: No entiendo de que me hablas

Seiya: De nosotros , de cuando pele… digo cuando estudiamos juntos

Serena se los queda mirando : Entonces quiere decir que yo los conocía desde la escuela?

Yaten: Si a ti y tus amigas Mina, Lita, ..

Serena: No se de quienes me están hablando

Taiki: Que ya no las recuerdas a ellas?

Serena: no , nunca escuche de ellas

Seiya: Y a Haruka y Michiru?

Serena: Las conocen?

Yaten: Tambien a Setsuna y a la pequeña Hotaru

Serena: Bueno entonces creo que hay mucho de que hablar

Taiki: Que quieres decir?

Serena: Que ustedes conocen una parte de mi vida que ami me gustaría recuperar , ante Haruka y mis padres hago de ver que no me importa, pero en realidad me atormenta no recordar nada

Seiya: De eso no te preocupes Bombom que sere yo quien te haga recordar (tomandola por la cintura, provocando que serena se sonroje ) ,Asi que te parece si voy en la noche para cenar juntos

Serena : (En pensamientos "_Ayyy voy a tener que pagarle el almuerzo a Keiko por una semana abuuuu_" )Claro esta bien

Continuara

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y disculparme porque este cap esta super cortito , y es k pormas que estoy de "vacaciones" me la e teniano que pasar en la bodega de mis papis ayudando asi que no me e dado mucho tiempo para poder escribir , pero ya que empiece todo lo de mi prematricula y matricula voya tenr mas pretexto para usar la comp. Y ponerme al dia con la historia , okis

Bueno chicas me despido , y gracias por sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Taiki: Que quieres decir?

Serena: Que ustedes conocen una parte de mi vida que ami me gustaría recuperar , ante Haruka y mis padres hago de ver que no me importa, pero en realidad me atormenta no recordar nada

Seiya: De eso no te preocupes Bombom que sere yo quien te haga recordar (tomandola por la cintura, provocando que serena se sonroje ) ,Asi que te parece si voy en la noche para cenar juntos

Serena : (En pensamientos "_Ayyy voy a tener que pagarle el almuerzo a Keiko por una semana abuuuu_" )Claro esta bien

Ahora en Londres

Darien: no puedo creerlo , solo unos días antes y la encontraba ,no es justo

Andrew: vamos no lo tomes asi , quizás todavía no era el momento de que se encuentren, solo espera un poco mas

Darien cuanto tiempo dime , ya son casi 5 años que nose nada de ella y me pides que tenga paciencia, (poniéndose las manos en la cabeza) que voy a hacer , dime en donde puedo encontrarla , en donde, mi vida no tiene sentido sin ella , que voy a hacer?

Andrew : con desesperarte no vas a conseguir nada lo mejor : que pasemos aquí lo que te quedan de tus vacaciones , necesitas relajarte a demás no tienes apuro de volver

Darien: bueno

Ahora si volvemos a Tokio

Haruka: ¿Cómo dices que saldrás con Seiya? Eso si que no no lo haras!!

Serena: Haruka , no te estoy pidiendo permiso , simplemente te estoy informando

Michiru: Calmate Haruka , deja que hable

Serena: Entiendo que ustedes son mis únicas amigas , pero ellos también son parte de mi pasado y se que no les he dicho nada en este tiempo pero a mi me desespera el no poder recordar nada , ellos me mencionaron unos nombres de quienes fueron mis amigas

Setsuna: Pero recuerda que el medico dijo que tuvieras paciencia , solo va ser cuestión de tiempo para que recuperes la memoria

Serena: han pasado años y no recuerdo nada , quiero recuperar parte de mi vida quiero que me cuenten que es lo que ellos saben de mi,

Michiru : Bueno princesa , entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer

Serena: que?

Michiru: que te pongas bonita y que te diviertas(Haruka mira con un rostro de asombro a michiru)

Haruka: Como dices, entonces estas de acuerdo a que salga con ese sujeto?

Setsuna: No creo que sea muy buena idea , pero si va a servir para que Serena se tranquilice y pueda recordar

Se escucha el sonido del timbre Hotaru fue a abrir la puerta

Hotaru: Hola chicos adelante

Taiki , yaten y Seiya entran se sientan en el sofá

Setsuna : Serena bajará en un momento

Taiki: bueno nos quieres decir que es lo que sucede? Porque Serena no nos recuerda….

Seiya: y porque me la negaron cuando vine a preguntarles por ella

Setsuna: Si serena no los recuerda es porque ella misma a si lo quiso

Haruka : es una larga historia solo te digo que por el momento no le menciones nada de su pasado de sailor moon , y tampoco la dejes sola con las inners.

Seiya: Pero…

Michiru: Bueno chicos disculpen la demora pero créanme que valio la pena esperar

Serena Disculpen la demora (N:A: por cierto serena ya hace tiempooooo había dejado su peinado clásico , ahora lo usaba suelto , tenia flequillos ,pero para esta ocasión se sujeto el cabello en una cola y algunas mechas de cabello caian sobre su rostro , tenia puesto un vestido con corte princesa color azul en la parte de delantera tenia un pequeño escote ya que el verdadero escote estaba en la espalda)

Seiya: (pasando saliva) Realmente la espera si que valio la pena, ( se acerca y toma la mano de serena y la besa)

Haruka: Bueno no vayan a llegar tarde y tu!!(dirigiéndose a Seiya ) no te vayas a querer sobrepasar con mi gatita.

CONTINUARA….

N.A:

Si ya se muy chikito , es que no e tenido mucho tiempo de estar en la comp. , pero ahora que ya empezaron mis class voy a poder usar mas la maquina y bueno si Dios quiere el dos capitulos mas ya estoy poniendo lo que amy le hizo a serena

Bueno gracias por sus comementarios , y cuidense


End file.
